Studies are continuing on the nature of the nerve and muscle involved in control of peristalsis in the smooth muscle part of the esophageal body and of the operation of the lower esophageal sphincter. Methods will include a wide range of physiological and biochemical techniques. A particular focus currently exists on the matter of the nature of tone of muscle of the lower esophageal sphincter.